Where You Are
by Lisa19
Summary: This is my third installment in my songfic tragic series. The first two are "My Immortal" and "Love Never Dies". This one is a tearjerker...but a happy one. LIASON. R&R please. The song is by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey. I hope you all enjoy this one!


Elizabeth and her date, Viggo, entered her small cottage in southern Italy. Elizabeth tossed her purse across the chair. "The date is good, eh?" Viggo said, his english was a bit rough. Elizabeth smiled, "It was Viggo. I had a very good time." Viggo looked up and down her long lavender dress, "The dress is.uh.beautiful.you are too E-lizzie-beth." Viggo began to get a bit closer but Elizabeth backed away. "Thank you" she said politely. "So what do we do now?" Viggo asked with a smirk on his face. Elizabeth knew what he wanted, and she felt guilty about having to turn him down for the second time. They had been on so many dates.it was about time she put out. But she just was ready yet. Elizabeth sighed, "I'm tired Viggo, I think its time we say goodnight"  
  
Viggo grumbled, "Ok, goodnight Elizabeth." Elizabeth kissed his cheek and a smile spread across Viggo's face as he left. Elizabeth closed the door behind him. The moon was shining in from the windows, it illuminated the room beautifully. She loved it like this and decided to leave the lights off. She let her hair down and slipped off her heels before she collapsed down onto the couch. She closed her eyes, her life was a mess. After Jason and Ric's death she dealt with a lot of attitude from people, one of the main reasons she moved here. But even here she still feels the effects of home. Jason's death put a strain on her relationship with her best friend Emily, his sister. Which also meant Zander was distant. Even Lucky and Nikolas were too. Sure they still talked, but it just wasn't he same. But hey all were going through their own hard times. The only person she kept close contact with was Sonny. When she went back on that 3-year anniversary and visited Jason's grave Sonny had seen her. He told her Jason always had a special place in his heart for her. If only she had known this sooner, before Ric, before Courtney, hell, maybe even before Lucky came back. None of this would have happened if she had just known. She felt alone here in Italy, but she'd rather be alone away from home than there. Her grandmother was sick too which made matters so much worse. Money was tight, she barely had enough to eat. Viggo was pressuring her into a relationship she wasn't ready for. And to top it all off, she missed Jason more than words could say.  
  
She sighed as she sat up and reached into a box sitting on her coffee table. Out of the box she pulled out a piece of a broken globe, the one she found in the dirt at the cemetery. She clutched the piece in her hand as she got up and walked toward the deck doors. She opened them and let the breeze blow in, it felt like a storm was coming on, yet there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The white curtains blew around her as she just stood in the doorway looking at the stars, they were so clear. Back in Port Charles she and Jason would look up and talk about the stars, she remembered how Jason said he believed once you die, you become a star. That's why the sky looks so different each night. She smiled as she thought of him. One star caught her eye, she didn't know why, it just did. "There you are Jason," she whispered to herself.  
  
There are times  
  
I swear I know you're here  
  
When I forget about my fears  
  
Feeling you my dear  
  
Watchin over me  
  
And my hope seeks  
  
What the future will bring  
  
When you wrap me in your wings  
  
And take me:  
  
All of a sudden she felt a familiar presence around her. She felt safe, secure, happy and warm. The same way she felt around Jason. A cool gust of wind blew in and she closed her eyes once more, she felt him there. She opened her eyes and something urged her to turn around. Her eyes met another pair of eyes, a cool blue set of eyes. It was him. Her mouth dropped. Was it really him? She stood there for what seemed forever just staring at him, afraid to blink to find him gone again like in the cemetery. Her heart beat faster than ever. He just stood there softly smiling at her. She tried to smile back but was so full of emotion she didn't know what to do. Then the wind slammed one of the deck doors against the wall, she jumped and turned around to look at it but turned immediately back around...to find him gone.  
  
Where you are  
  
Where you and I will breathe together  
  
Once again  
  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
  
Just like we used to do  
  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
  
Only then will I be free  
  
When I can be  
  
Where you are  
  
She unsteadily walked to where he was standing. He had to be there, she felt him. Where was he? She looked around with no trace. She grabbed her hair and let out a frustrated scream. Was she going crazy? She walked back to the doorway to the stone deck and walked outside looking around. She moved her tall plants around the deck, but he wasn't anywhere. She shook her head. She was officially crazy. Jason was dead. Thinking about him was just getting to her. That's when she realized she had the dirty globe piece still in her hand. She slowly opened her hand, and there it was, but it wasn't dirty anymore, it was shiny, like brand new. Her sweat didn't clean it, there was no dirt on her hands. It smelled like Jason. "That's it" she said aloud looking around. "I know you are here Jason, I saw you, I am not crazy!" It was silent. "Jason!" she shouted. "Jason please, stop doing this to me. Let me see you. I need to see you!" Silence still.  
  
And I can see your face  
  
Your kiss I still can taste  
  
Not a memory erased  
  
Jason stood inside looking out at her. He didn't want her to see him yet. He remained invisible from her sight. He knew he shouldn't have let her see him at the cemetery. He should have remained invisible like at the funeral home. Now again tonight he let her see him. He knew it wasn't fair to her. But if she kept seeing him she'd always want to see him again and again. But that couldn't happen. Looking at her as she began to cry he remembered the night of the Deception shoot, she came to him crying. He dried her tears and made everything better. Jason always could do that, make everything better with her. It was time to do that now. More memories flooded back to him. The batting practice, her.er.singing, pool, The Wind, her 18th birthday, and then Vista Point. That kiss, he could still feel her lips, her hands. It was so vivid still. But he couldn't stand to watch her cry anymore. It was time to help.  
  
Oh, I see your star  
  
Shining down on me  
  
And I'd do anything  
  
If I could just  
  
Be right there  
  
"Dammit Jason" she cried, the tears were now rolling down her face. She looked up at his star. "Jason, I need to see you again, if only once more, just to talk to you," she sobbed as she knelt on the ground, "I beg you Jason, please! I'll do anything" She set down the globe piece and cried in her hands. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped crying and looked behind her and up at Jason.  
  
Where you are  
  
Where you and I will breathe together  
  
Once again  
  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
  
Just like we used to do  
  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
  
Only then will I be free  
  
When I can be  
  
Where you are  
  
"Jason" she whispered. He helped her off the ground and turned her around. Elizabeth touched Jason's face. It was really him. She let a smile show and he wiped the tears form her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest and just held him. "I missed you" she said calmly.  
  
Jason stroked her hair, "I missed you too." They were both silent. There were no words to describe their feelings.  
  
Elizabeth pulled away a little to face Jason, "I need to tell you something, I'm so sorry."  
  
Jason hushed her, "Shh..I heard you at the funeral home and the cemetery. I know Elizabeth" Jason kissed her forehead, "I love you too, and you are my forever love too."  
  
He had heard her, she smiled. "I love you."  
  
Then I will be free  
  
So take me where you are  
  
Now baby there were times when selfishly  
  
I'm wishing that you are here with me  
  
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes  
  
And make you see  
  
That every night while you are dreamin  
  
I'm here to guard you from a far  
  
They just stood there looking into each other's eyes and holding hands. He felt warm, it was like he was alive, even though Liz knew better. "I know it's selfish of me, but sometimes I watch down on you and just wish you could be with me." Liz shook her head, "No, its not selfish, I do the same thing, I want to be where ever you are, I want you to take me away," Liz let out a morbid laugh, "Sometimes I wish something would happen to me, so that I could just see you again."  
  
Jason ran his fingers through her hair and gently tossed the hair out of her face. "Don't say that Elizabeth, you have so much here." Elizabeth looked down, "Like what?" Jason gently lifted her chin, "You have friends and family who love you much more than you think. You have such a bright future, I've seen it. Emily needs you Elizabeth, you may not know it, but she really does." Elizabeth began to cry, "But I need you Jason. Don't you understand, you may not have known it, but you were my everything" Jason wiped her tears, "I know, but you will always have me, I'll watch down on you, I'll still guard you and listen to you just like before." Elizabeth shook her head, "It's not the same Jason, and you know it" Jason knew it, but he couldn't be with her, he had to make her understand, "My place isn't here anymore, its there..there's nothing anyone can do about that." Elizabeth pressed her face into his chest, she knew he was right, no use fighting him about it, "I guess asking you what's in my future is a little out of the question." Jason laughed, "A little, but I can tell you that if you stay here a few more years, you will be more happy than you ever thought." Elizabeth smiled, "I just don't want this moment to end, ever."  
  
And anytime I feel alone  
  
I close my eyes and just be there:  
  
Where you are  
  
Jason wrapped his arms around her, "I still can't believe you are here, I love you so much," Jason held her tighter, "I love you too," he whispered.  
  
"I miss our rides, walks, talks, dances.." Jason interrupted her, "Me too, Elizabeth, close your eyes." Elizabeth shook her head, "No, everytime I do you're gone." Jason gently kissed her lips, "Trust me, I'll still be here." Elizabeth reluctantly closed her eyes, a few seconds later she heard Jason, "OK, open them."  
  
Where you and I can breathe together  
  
(and we will breathe together baby)  
  
Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)  
  
We'll be dancin in the moonlight  
  
Just like we used to be  
  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
  
(only then will I be free)  
  
Then I will be free  
  
Elizabeth opened them, Jason was in front of her, but he was dressed a tuxedo, Elizabeth glanced around, she was in a huge golden ballroom (think Beauty and the beast). She looked down and found her self in a long white evening gown with little beads all over, her hair was up in curls with white flowers all over her hair. "What is this ?" she asked.  
  
"This is Heaven."  
  
She looked back at Jason astonished, "What?"  
  
"Heaven is whatever you want it to be, right now, this is our heaven."  
  
Music began to play from out of no where, Jason took Elizabeth's hand, "Do you want to dance?" Elizabeth nodded as Jason put his left hand on her waist and took her hand in his right hand, Elizabeth placed her hand on his shoulder as they glided around the ballroom, gazing into each other's eyes. Jason spun her around and Elizabeth laughed with excitement. They were perfect. Was this a dream she thought to herself, she didn't want to know. Jason smiled back at her as they danced out onto the balcony, dancing in the moonlight. Jason looked into Elizabeth's twinkling eyes and stopped dancing, "You're beautiful." Elizabeth smiled and sweetly said, "Thank you, so are you." Jason raised an eyebrow, Elizabeth laughed, "In a manly way" she added.  
  
Jason smiled as he caressed her cheek, Elizabeth was the first to place her lips on his, Jason gently kissed back. They stood there just kissing back and forth, the kisses began to get a bit more passionate. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck as she drew her closer by the waist. A cool breeze surrounded them as the got lost in each other. The lips never ceasing to part one another's. This was heaven. Elizabeth lost track of time, she had no idea how long they had been standing there kissing. They slowly began to pull away, Jason held her face still close to his and whispered, "I love you." Elizabeth placed her hands over his, "I love you too." They had said those words like never before, like there lives depended on those words. "Goodbye" Jason said. Before Elizabeth could say a word she heard a loud bang.  
  
Baby I still believe  
  
Oh I've got to believe  
  
I will touch you that sweet day  
  
That you take me there Where you are  
  
I still believe  
  
Oh I've got to believe  
  
I will touch you that sweet day  
  
That you take me there  
  
Where you are  
  
Oh where you are  
  
The next thing she knew she was lying on her couch waking up to the sound of her deck doors banging against the wall. She immediately sat up and walked over to the doors closing them. She looked out the doors and saw storm clouds heading in. Was it a dream? She asked her self again. She walked back to the couch and sat down. It couldn't have been, the deck doors where open. When did she fall asleep? Did she fall asleep? She didn't feel tired. She sighed as she sat back, her lips tasted like Jason, she remembered everything so vividly. It couldn't have been a dream. She sighed again in frustration. There was no way to know though. She pushed her hair behind her ear when she felt something. Something was in her hair. She gently pulled it out. It was a white flower.  
  
I've got to believe  
  
I'll always be waiting here  
  
That sweet day yeah  
  
Only wanna be where you are  
  
I still believe  
  
Elizabeth gasped, "It was real" she said. She smiled as she smelled the flower, she glanced beside her and found another one on the couch. She picked them both of, and placed them in the box on her coffee table with the globe piece. "I'll never forget she said to her self." She kept the box open looking at its contents, her heart fluttered. She felt a sense of closure, she wasn't angry or hurt anymore, she felt content. She slowly closed the box, "Til next time" she said. 


End file.
